Conventional search engines can locate a wide range of articles on networks and individual client devices. Typically, conventional search engines display results in an HTML page within a web browser or within a custom search application program. Conventional systems do not provide adequate methods for displaying search results within existing user interfaces native to applications on a client or server device.